Broke Up
by sehunajjong
Summary: Ini bukan pertama kalinya Sehun meminta berpisah dengan Jongin dan Sehun bertekad kali ini dia tidak akan kembali lagi pada Jongin apa pun yang terjadi. KaiHun's fanfiction
1. Chapter 1

**_Hope you like the story :)_**

* * *

"Jadi intinya kau ingin mengakhiri hubungan kita?" Jongin bertanya. Nadanya santai sekali, seperti permintaan Sehun adalah permintaan yang wajar. Tangannya menggenggam cangkir kopi yang isinya sudah mendingin.

"Ya, aku merasa kita hanya akan menghancurkan satu sama lain jika bersama." Sementara Sehun berbicara dengan nada yang lirih. Dia bukannya ingin menangis. Hanya saja memutuskan orang yang sudah tiga tahun menjadi kekasihmu bukan hal yang mudah kan?

"Okay." Hanya itu balasan Jongin, menerima apa yang diputuskan Sehun.

"Aku akan ke _apartment_ mu nanti sore untuk mengambil barang-barangku." Sehun berkata. Entah bagaimana menjelaskan perasaannya saat ini. Lega, sedih, sampai hatinya bertanya, _memangnya kau sanggup menghadapai hari esok tanpa Jongin?_

"Kau tahu pintu _apartment_ ku selalu terbuka untukmu." Jongin masih menjawab santai.

Ada sesuatu dalam setiap kalimat Jongin, yang selalu sukses membuat jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat. Jadi dengan cepat pula Sehun mengalihkan perhatiannya pada jam digital yang melingkar ditangannya. "Aku pergi dulu. Ada beberapa hal yang harus ku urus."

"Mau ku antarkan?" Salah satu kebiasaan Jongin, mengantarkan Sehun kemana pun Sehun pergi.

"Tidak perlu. Aku bisa sendiri." Sehun menjawab sambil beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

* * *

"Jadi Sehun meminta berpisah denganmu lagi?" Chanyeol bertanya pada Jongin yang sedang sibuk memainkan game di _handphone_ nya.

"Begitulah, dia mungkin sedang emosi sekarang, aku akan menghubunginya seminggu lagi dan memintanya kembali. Dia pasti akan kembali padaku." Jongin berkata santai.

"Kau membuang-buang waktu _dude_ , hubungan kalian ini tidak sehat, kau tahu? Berpisah, kembali lagi, berpisah lagi, kembali lagi. Pernah kah kau berpikir mungkin saat kau berpisah dengan Sehun akan ada orang lain yang menarik hatinya? Jika itu terjadi ku jamin dia tidak akan kembali lagi padamu Jong." Chanyeol berkata panjang lebar meski pun Jongin sepertinya tidak mendengarkannya.

"Tidak mungkin, Sehun mana bisa bertahan lama tanpa ku." Jongin menunjukkan senyumnya yang menyebalkan dan mendarat lah bantal yang dilayangkan Chanyeol pada wajahnya.

* * *

Seperti perkataan Sehun tadi, sorenya dia datang ke _apartment_ Jongin untuk mengambil barang-barangnya. Sehun tidak akan pernah lupa _password apartment_ Jongin. Tanggal mereka berciuman untuk pertama kalinya. Duh mengingatnya saja Sehun jadi pusing sendiri.

Sehun mengetikkan angka-angka tersebut dan pintu pun terbuka. Dilihat dari rak sepatunya sepertinya Jongin sedang keluar, karena sepatu kesayangan Jongin tidak ada disana. Tapi demi kesopanan Sehun tetap memanggil Jongin untuk memberitahukan kedatangannya.

Karena tidak ada jawaban Sehun langsung memasuki kamar mereka dulu dan memasukkan baju-bajunya yang ada di lemari Jongin ke dalam koper yang dibawanya ketika pindah kesini. Sebenarnya ini bukan kejadian pertama dia meminta berpisah dari Jongin dan mengambil barang-barangnya dari _apartment_ Jongin. Tapi kali ini dia sudah bertekad untuk tidak akan kembali lagi pada Jongin apa pun yang terjadi.

Baekhyun, sahabatnya, selalu mengingatkan kalau hubungannya dan Jongin bukan hubungan yang baik. Sehun dan Jongin punya kecenderungan untuk menyakiti diri mereka masing-masing saat sedang tertekan. Sehun tidak pernah mencegah Jongin menggores pergelangan tangannya dengan benda tajam apa pun yang ada di dekatnya ketika dia tertekan begitu pun sebaliknya. Mereka tidak pernah mencegah satu sama lain karena mereka tahu betapa menyenangkannya rasa sakit yang mereka rasakan. Rasa sakit nyata yang mereka ciptakan untuk menutupi rasa sakit yang tidak terlihat.

Sehun ingat saat keduanya sama-sama tertekan karena lingkungan yang menghakimi dan mengucilkan mereka akibat orientasi seksual mereka, mereka malah berbagi _cutter_ bersama. Mengurung diri dalam _apartment_ Jongin, menggores bukan hanya di pergelangan tangan, tidak makan apa pun selama dua hari sampai Chanyeol dan Baekhyun merusak pintu _apartment_ Jongin untuk bisa masuk. Dan yang mereka lihat adalah Sehun dan Jongin yang sudah berlumuran darah dengan bibir membiru, mereka terjaga tapi tidak punya cukup tenaga untuk berdiri.

Itu yang terparah yang membuat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tidak pernah melepaskan pengawasannya dari mereka. Jongin dan Sehun bukannya tidak mempunyai orang tua, hanya saja mereka tipikal orang tua yang meninggalkan anaknya demi pekerjaan, seperti drama memang. Tapi ini kenyataannya.

"Kau sudah merapihkan semua barangmu?" Suara Jongin membuat Sehun terkejut.

"Kurasa sudah, kau bisa membuang apa pun itu jika ada yang tertinggal." Sehun dengan cepat menutup kopernya dan bersiap pergi.

"Biar kuantar, kau tinggal dimana? Di rumah orang tuamu atau di _apartmentmu._ " Sehun bahkan tidak melihat ke arah Jongin.

"Tidak perlu. Aku membawa mobil sendiri." Ujar Sehun. Tanpa melihat ke belakang Sehun meninggalkan _apartment_ Jongin.

* * *

"Kali ini sungguhan Baek, aku berpisah dengan Jongin." Sehun menggeram kesal.

"Yang kemarin-kemarin kau juga menyebutnya sungguhan lalu kembali lagi padanya. Oh aku bosan." Kata Baekhyun sambil pura-pura menguap.

Dengan kesal Sehun pun meninggalkan Baekhyun memasuki kamarnya. Diam-diam Baekhyun tersenyum lega walaupun sedikit air mata yang menggenang di mata Sehun membuat Baekhyun khawatir. Baekhyun itu orang nomor satu yang menentang hubungan Sehun dan Jongin, bagaimana tidak? Sehun yang dikenalnya memang suka menyakiti diri sendiri saat tertekan menjadi bertambah parah saat mengenal Jongin. Menurut Baekhyun, Jongin itu hanya menghancurkan Sehun yang memang sudah rusak.

* * *

Sudah seminggu sejak Sehun meminta berpisah dari Jongin. Jongin sudah mencoba untuk menghubungi Sehun lagi, tapi sepertinya Sehun mengganti nomor _handphone_ nya. Bertanya pada Baekhyun pun percuma, karena pria pendek itu malah memberinya nomor telepon rumah makan.

Ini mulai membuat Jongin uring-uringan. Dia takut apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol benar-benar terjadi. Bagaimana kalau dalam satu minggu ini Sehun menemukan orang yang lebih menarik darinya? Bagaimana kalau ternyata Sehun meninggalkannya karena memang sudah tidak mencintainya?

"Sehun susah dihubungi hm? Apa ku bilang, pasti dia sudah mendapatkan penggantimu Jong." Chanyeol tertawa keras setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Sementara Jongin hanya mendengus mendengar perkataan Chanyeol.

Berbeda dengan Jongin yang uring-uringan, Sehun masih tetap mengurung dirinya di dalam _apartment_ nya. Baekhyun mendatanginya setiap hari untuk memastikan Sehun tidak menyakiti dirinya terlalu jauh, satu atau dua goresan tidak akan membuat Sehun kehilangan nyawanya kan?

"Ini sudah seminggu kau memutuskan untuk berpisah dengan Jongin, apa lagi yang kau tangisi sebenarnya? Bukankah kemarin kau yang bilang kalau yang kali ini sungguhan dan kau tak akan kembali lagi pada Jongin? Jangan bilang langkahku mengganti nomor _handphone_ mu itu sia-sia?" Baekhyun lama-lama kesal juga melihat Sehun terpuruk seperti ini.

"Bukan Jongin yang membuatku seperti ini." Sehun berkata dengan suara yang parau dan pandangan kosong. Dia berkata tanpa menatap ke arah Baekhyun.

"Lalu apa? Kau yang mengakhiri hubungan kalian kan? Harusnya kau yang lebih siap melupakan Jongin, Sehuna." Baekhyun berkata lembut sambil mengusap lengan Sehun yang penuh goresan segar.

Sehun menghela nafas, "Aku bukannya tidak siap melupakan Jongin, hanya saja aku belum siap melupakan setiap kebiasaan yang kami lakukan bersama." Sehun menatap Baekhyun dengan air mata yang menggenang di matanya siap menetes kapan pun. "Yang selalu aku tanyakan pada diriku sendiri adalah, bisakah aku menghadapi hari tanpa Jongin? Sanggupkah aku melihat Jongin bersama orang lain? Orang yang akan membuatnya kebih baik, bukan sepertiku yang malah memperparah keadaannya."

"Bukan hanya dia yang semakin parah Sehuna, kau juga akan semakin parah kalau kalian memaksakan untuk terus bersama."

"Itulah alasanku berpisah dengannya, tapi…" Sehun menghela nafas, memejamkan matanya membuat air matanya menetes, "apakah benar ini yang ku butuhkan? Apa benar ini yang terbaik untuk aku dan Jongin? Apa benar berpisah tidak akan memperburuk keadaan kami?"

"Sehuna," Baekhyun masih mengelus tangan Sehun pelan, takut menyakiti Sehun, "pikirkan lah dirimu sendiri. Jongin tidak seterpuruk dirimu, dia masih berjalan dengan senyuman di wajahnya, sementara kau menyembunyikan indahnya dirimu dalam kotak ini. Jongin saja masih bisa keluar dengan senyuman diwajahnya, kenapa kau tidak?"

"Karena aku masih belum bisa berhenti mencintainya."

Baekhyun mendengus, Sehun ini mau diberi tahu berkali-kali pun tetap saja tidak akan mendengarkan. "Terserah kau saja lah. Aku masih harus menemui dosen pembimbingku siang ini. Pastikan kau makan dan tidak menyakiti dirimu lagi. Dan tolong ingat kata-kataku, coba pikirkan lah dirimu sendiri Sehuna."

Sehun masih terbangun setiap pagi dengan meraba tempat tidur disampingnya yang biasanya di tempati Jongin. Sehun masih membuat dua cangkir kopi untuk dirinya dan Jongin. Sehun masih mengira Jongin bagian dari hidupnya.

Jongin tidak kalah terpuruknya, dia selalu tidur dengan baju Sehun yang tidak sengaja tertinggal di lemarinya. Menganggap Sehun masih bersamanya. Menggores lengannya saat rasa sakit yang dirasakannya semakin tak tertahankan. Jongin sudah mencoba ke rumah Sehun tapi para pelayan disana bilang bahwa Sehun tidak pulang ke rumahnya. Jongin sudah ke _apartment_ Sehun tapi malah diusir oleh keamanan disana karena terus meneriakan nama Sehun yang tidak mau membukakan pintu untuknya. Jongin tahu jelas Sehun ada di dalam, Sehun tidak pernah suka berada di tempat orang lain keculai dirinya. Jongin datang keesokan harinya dan sudah diusir keluar sebelum sempat mengetuk pintu Sehun.

* * *

Sehun menganggap dirinya sudah lebih siap sekarang. Setelah kurang lebih dua minggu mengurung diri di dalam _apartment_ nya dan berkutat dengan pikirannya sendiri akhirnya dia sadar. Semua ketidak mampuannya hanya ada di dalam kepalanya. Kalau dia meyakinkan dirinya bahwa dia bisa menghadapi hari esok tanpa Jongin pasti dia bisa menghadapinya. Dia juga pernah hidup sebelum bertemu Jongin kan?

Jadi Sehun memutuskan untuk masuk kuliah hari ini. Teman Sehun memang cuma Baekhyun, Chanyeol dan Jongin. Lingkungannya mengucilkan mereka ketika tahu Sehun dan Jongin adalah penyuka sesama jenis. Sedangkan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol memang lebih _open minded_ terhadap mereka.

Sehun duduk di tempat favoritnya, pojok belakang sebelah kiri, dari situ dia bisa melihat ke luar jendela, memandang langit atau apa pun agar tidak bosan mendengarkan dosennya mengajar. Tempat disebelahnya biasanya ditempati Jongin. Tapi sampai lima menit sebelum masuk Jongin belum juga terlihat olehnya. Sedikit banyak itu membuatnya khawatir.

Dosen masuk dengan di ikuti Jongin dibelakangnya, jelas sekali Jongin habis berlari karena nafasnya yang tidak terartur. Terlihat sekilas wajah Jongin yang terkejut melihat Sehun tapi setelah itu Jongin bersikap biasa saja dan berjalan ke tempat duduknya yang biasa, di sebelah Sehun.

Sehun tak sadar menahan nafas saat Jongin duduk di sebelahnya, bagaimana pun juga dia tidak bisa menyangkal bahwa Jongin masih berefek padanya.

Jongin mengeluarkan catatan dan penanya. Kebiasaan Jongin adalah menggulung lengan kemejanya saat menulis dan saat Jongin melakukan itu terlihatlah bekas-bekas goresan baru di tangan Jongin. Sehun menatapnya miris, mengingat ternyata bukan hanya dia yang merasa tersakiti, ternyata Jongin merasakan hal yang sama dengannya.

Jam kuliah itu terasa sangat lama bagi Sehun, dengan sesekali mencatat dan memfokuskan diri dengan apa yang dosen bicarakan, berusaha keras agar tidak terlalu memperhatikan pergerakan di sebelahnya, berusaha keras melawan keinginannya untuk memperhatikan Jongin, berusaha keras menentang hatinya yang berkata bahwa dia merindukan Jongin dan ingin lebih lama memandang wajah Jongin dibanding mendengarkan apa yang dosen jelaskan di depan sana.

Dosen mengakhiri kuliah mereka dan dengan tergesa Sehun membereskan catatannya dan juga alat tulis yang digunakannya, sesegera mungkin agar dia bisa menghindari Jongin. Padahal tadi dia sudah berpikir bahwa dia sudah bisa menghadapi Jongin, tapi ternyata itu tidak semudah yang dipikirkannya.

"Sehun." Jongin memanggilnya. Sehun merasa jantungnya berhenti sesaat, yang ada di otaknya hanya suara Jongin yang memanggil namanya. Ada rasa lega saat Sehun mendengarnya.

"Ya?" Sehun takut dia salah dengar atau dia hanya berdelusi bahwa Jongin memanggil namanya tadi. Tapi Jongin menatapnya, mata Jongin adalah salah satu bagian dari Jongin yang bisa melemahkannya. Jadi yang bisa Sehun lakukan hanya menunggu Jongin melanjutkan kalimatnya apa pun yang ingin dikatakannya.

"Aku ingin kita bersama lagi. Aku tidak sanggup kalau harus berpisah denganmu Sehun." Sehun melihat kesungguhan di mata Jongin, dia pun sebenarnya tidak sanggup berpisah dengan Jongin. Tiba-tiba Jongin menggulung lengan kemejanya lebih tinggi lagi. "Lihatlah," Jongin menunjukkan lukanya, "bahkan luka yang ku ciptakan tidak bisa menutup sakitnya bila kau tidak bersamaku Sehun, ku mohon kembalilah padaku. Aku berjanji akan melakukan apa pun, terapi untuk menghilangkan kebiasaanku ini, menjagamu, apa pun yang sebelumnya tidak pernah kulakukan untukmu Sehuna, tapi ku mohon kembalilah padaku."

Melihat Jongin begini benar-benar membuat Sehun sakit, tapi dia sudah memutuskan bahwa berpisah dengan Jongin adalah jalan terbaik yang bisa dilaluinya agar mereka bisa lebih baik. Bersama, tidak akan membuat mereka berubah, karena sejujurnya mereka sama-sama sudah rusak, bahkan hancur.

Sehun tersenyum lemah, "Tidak bisa Jongin, aku merasa lebih baik begini. Temukanlah kebahagianmu yang lain." Sehun berdiri dan meninggalkan Jongin.

"Pembohong!" Sehun mendengar Jongin meneriakinya begitu. Sakit sekali rasanya diteriaki begitu, tapi Sehun memang pembohong kan? Dia juga sama saja lemahnya dengan Jongin, sama saja terpuruknya dengan Jongin, sama saja terlukanya dengan Jongin. Hanya saja dia menyembunyikannya dari Jongin. Jongin masih mengharapkannya, begitu pun sebaliknya. Sama besarnya dengan Jongin, dia juga ingin Jongin kembali padanya.

* * *

Jongin mengajak Sehun bertemu di café favorit mereka, tempat yang sama saat Sehun memutuskan untuk berpisah dengan Jongin dan Sehun menyetujuinya. Sehun ingin membuktikan bahwa dia bisa hidup tanpa Jongin. Dia tidak akan menghindari Jongin lagi meskipun Jongin tahu bahwa dirinya hanya pura-pura tegar saja.

"Jadi kau ingin membicarakan apa?" Sehun memulai pembicaraan mereka setelah pelayan meletakan pesanan mereka.

"Masih sama. Kembalilah padaku Sehun." Jongin berkata dengan tegas kali ini. Aura pendominasi menguar disekitarnya. Jujur saja Sehun merasa terintimidasi karenanya.

Sehun tertawa untuk menghilangkan kegugupannya. "Cari lah orang lain yang bisa menjadi sumber kebahagiaanmu Jongin. Kalau aku kembali padamu kita hanya akan menghancurkan satu sama lain. Kau pasti tidak ingin itu terjadi kan?"

Jongin menghela nafasnya, "Entahlah. Hancur bersamamu terdengar lebih menyenangkan daripada hidup tanpamu." Jongin berkata tenang walau pun nadanya serius.

Sehun hanya bisa tersenyum mendengarnya. Dari senyumnya saja Jongin bisa mengetahui bahwa Sehun menyimpan rasa sakit dibaliknya.

"Aku sakit melihatmu berpura-pura seperti ini." Jongin berkata pelan.

Senyum Sehun menghilang, "Aku pun." Balasnya tak kalah pelan.

* * *

 ** _That wasn't that good, I know. But try to read this while listening Adele's 25 album._**


	2. Unify

_**Hope you like the story :)**_

* * *

 _Cutting_ adalah salah satu cara untuk mengekspresikan emosi. Bukan cara yang baik memang, tapi semua orang punya pilihan kan? Sehun dan Jongin bukan melakukan _cutting_ untuk mencari perhatian atau mengikuti _trend_ saja. _Cutting_ adalah cara mereka menyalurkan rasa sakit yang mereka terima. Dari orang tua yang tidak pernah ada saat dibutuhkan, dari keluarga yang bahkan lupa kalau mereka ada, dari teman-teman yang menghakimi mereka hanya karena mereka berbeda dan dari diri mereka sendiri yang tidak kuat menghadapi rasa sakit akibat tekanan tersebut.

Oh banyak orang yang bilang _lemah sekali, masalah seperti itu saja depresi._ Mereka yang bilang begitu mungkin lebih kuat, tapi semua orang punya toleransi yang berbeda untuk rasa sakit kan? Jangan pernah berkata seperti itu lagi dihadapan mereka yang melakukan _cutting,_ karena sungguh itu tidak adil, terlebih jika kalian tidak pernah ada dalam posisi yang sama seperti mereka.

"Ku dengar Jongin sekarang sudah memulai terapinya, kau memberinya kesempatan lagi?" Baekhyun bertanya.

Sehun mengangguk, "Aku memberinya syarat Baek, aku tidak akan mau bertemu atau kembali padanya kalau dia belum sembuh betul."

"Kenapa kau tidak ikut saja sekalian." Baekhyun menggumam.

"Aku kan sudah sembuh." Sehun berkata yakin.

"Berkacalah pada sayatan ditanganmu itu." Baekhyun mendengus lagi, entah untuk yang ke berapa kalinya hari ini.

Sehun hanya terdiam. Memang benar dia masih suka melakukannya. Dia melakukannya karena diam-diam dia merindukan Jongin. Baru satu minggu saja tidak bertemu Jongin rasanya tersiksa. Sehun sendiri sudah lelah terapi. Menurutnya semua _therapist_ itu sama saja. Hanya berkata _hadapi saja semua ketakutanmu,_ mereka kan tidak pernah menghadapi ketakutan yang dia rasakan. Memangnya mereka ada saat Sehun menghadapi rasa sakitnya? Bertemu saja harus berbuat janji, sudah bertemu dia harus menjawab pertanyaan dari mereka, mereka tahu kalau Sehun berbohong, setelah itu dia masih harus membayar mereka mahal. Tapi itu tetap tidak membuat Sehun berubah. Sehun sudah kebal dengan semua yang dikatakan oleh _therapist-therapist_ itu. Sehun dan Jongin itu melakukan _cutting_ karena mereka merasa putus asa atau depresi untuk meminta bantuan dan menerima bantuan untuk keluar dari perasaan sakit hati. Kalau Sehun sungguh sudah lelah dengan semua terapi itu, Jongin tetap ingin mencoba.

"Dengar Sehun, Jongin sudah berusaha berubah demi kembali padamu dan yang kau lakukan malah duduk-duduk minum kopi denganku entah apa yang akan kau lakukan pulang nanti, menyakiti dirimu sendiri lagi? Huh dunia adil sekali. Kalau begini Jongin pantas mendapatkan orang lain saja." Kata-kata Baekhyun sangat menyakitkan memang, tapi dia berkata kenyataanya kan?

"Aku menyembuhkan diriku dengan caraku sendiri. Aku sudah tidak percaya lagi dengan _therapist_." Sehun menjawab dingin. "Aku pergi dulu. Aku mau membuat dunia ini adil dengan mengobati diriku sendiri." Baekhyun bahkan belum sempat membalas perkataan Sehun, Sehun sudah meninggalkannya.

* * *

Dengan susah payah Jongin berkomitmen dengan terapi yang dilakukannya. Membuang semua benda tajam yang selama ini disimpan dikamarnya, mengganti apa pun yang bisa melukai dirinya. Daripada memiliki pisau untuk memasak dia lebih memilih memesan makanan saja atau membuat makanan instant.

Lalu terapi apa yang dimaksud Sehun dapat menyembuhkan dirinya? Sehun sekarang mendaftar jadi seroang sukarelawan untuk menghibur anak-anak kecil yang terkena kanker. Disana dia tidak takut dikucilkan karena mereka tidak tahu latar belakang Sehun. Sehun pun selalu memakai _sweater_ atau baju panjang lainnya untuk menutupi luka goresannya. Menjadi sukarelawan cukup menyibukkan dan menyadarkan Sehun. Sekarang Sehun sadar, dia yang secara fisik sehat-sehat saja harusnya berusaha untuk hidup sehat juga agar bukan hanya fisiknya saja yang sehat, tapi kejiwaannya juga.

Sedikit banyak menjadi sukarelawan ini membantunya melupakan keinginannya untuk melukai dirinya sendiri. Setiap dia merindukan Jongin, dia sudah tidap pusing lagi mencari benda tajam, dia akan mengambil ponselnya dan mengetikan pesan pada Jongin bahwa dia merindukan Jongin. Biasanya Jongin akan membalas hal yang sama juga atau langsung menelponnya. Sehun kan hanya bilang tidak mau bertemu dengan Jongin kalau Jongin belum sembuh betul, bukan tidak boleh menelpon atau mengirimkan pesan juga.

Dengan berkirim pesan begitu Sehun tahu bahwa sekarang Jongin juga berusaha sama kerasnya dengannya. Beberapa kali Jongin mengirimkan foto luka-lukanya yang sekarang tidak pernah bertambah lagi, di foto-fotonya juga terlihat kalau luka-luka Jongin sudah mulai memudar. Lalu bagaimana dengan Sehun? Sesekali Sehun masih menyayat lengannya kalau dia benar-benar tidak tahan dan tidak ada pelampiasan lain. Kenapa dia tidak pernah mau membuang _cutter_ nya seperti yang Jongin lakukan? Karena itu _cutter_ pemberian Jongin. Padahal banyak barang pemberian Jongin yang lain, boneka, sepatu, kemeja, tapi kenapa harus _cutter_ yang menjadi favoritnya?

* * *

Sedikit banyak kesibukan Sehun membuatnya lupa masalah keinginannya untuk _cutting_. Dia merasa sudah lebih baik dan lebih pantas. Dulu Sehun merasa dirinya selalu berbeda dengan teaman-teman sebayanya. Sekarang dia merasa lebih baik. Enam bulan hanya saling bertukar pesan dengan Jongin memang membuat Sehun rindu setengah mati. Tapi mengingat semua ini untuk kebaikan mereka berdua, Sehun menekan keras keinginannya untuk _cutting_ saat rindu pada Jongin sudah tak tertahankan.

Jongin tidak kalah kalau masalah perubahan. Dia terlihat lebih segar sekarang. Terlihat hidupnya lebih baik. Mengambil cuti dari kuliah untuk fokus pada terapinya demi mendapatkan Sehun kembali. Tujuan hidupnya adalah membahagiakan Sehun, dia tidak mau terus terpuruk. Dia bertekad untuk sembuh dan melanjutkan hidupnya. Berkuliah kembali, lulus, mendapatkan pekerjaan yang baik, menikahi Sehun dan menjalani sisa hidupnya bersama Sehun dengan bahagia. Semua yang ada dipikirannya memang terasa indah. Maka dari itu dia ingin segera memenuhinya.

 _Therapist_ Jongin berkata bahwa Jongin sudah lebih baik sekarang. Semua yang menjadi kebiasaan buruknya dapat dihindari sekarang. Jadi Jongin memutuskan bahwa sudah saatnya Sehun kembali padanya. Sungguh enam bulan tidak bertemu Sehun sangat menyiksanya. Jongin ingin menunjukkan sisi lainnya pada Sehun. Selama tiga tahun menjadi kekasih Sehun, Jongin tidak pernah sekali pun bersikap romantis, Jongin selalu terlihat tidak peduli. Demi meminta Sehun kembali padanya Jongin minta diajari bermain piano oleh Chanyeol. Dia bahkan meminta saran dari Chanyeol bagaimana cara memperlakukan Sehun dengan benar. Chanyeol sempat kebingungan juga, karena selama ini dia hanya berlaku romantis pada wanita bukan pria. Tapi demi membantu Jongin dia pun mengadakan sedikit _research_ bagaimana pantasnya berlaku romantis pada pria.

* * *

Hari ini lah saatnya. Jongin meminta bantuan Baekhyun. Yaah walaupun Baekhyun memang terlihat tidak menyukai Jongin, tapi Baekhyun ingin melihat Sehun bahagia kan? Baekhyun membantu Jongin masuk ke _apartment_ Sehun saat Sehun sedang menjalani rutinitasnya sebagai sukarelawan. Jongin memasukkan piano, menyusun lilin serta menghias beberapa sudut ruangan dengan bunga lily putih, satu-satunya bunga yang Sehun sukai lalu menyiapkan makanan kesukaan Sehun, walau pada dasarnya Sehun memang tidak suka makan.

Sehun akan pulang jam tujuh, sedangkan Jongin sudah menyelesaikan semua yang ingin diurusnya pukul enam tadi. Jujur saja Jongin _nervous._ Tidak bertemu Sehun enam bulan membuatnya berpikir, apa Sehun masih bisa menerimanya lagi? Bagaimana kalau nanti dia di tolak lagi? Jongin sudah memikirkan bagaimana bunuh diri yang cepat kalau dia ditolak lagi oleh Sehun.

Jongin memeriksa lagi penampilannya, melatih lagi kemampuan bermain pianonya, lalu menyalakan lilin yang disediakannya agar terlihat lebih romantis, sungguh ini bukan Jongin sekali. Tapi demi Sehun apa yang tidak kan? Sekarang setelah semuanya siap, Jongin hanya tinggal menunggu pesan dari Baekhyun yang berjaga di bawah untuk mengabarkan kedatangan Sehun.

Saat sedang melatih kembali kemampuan bermain pianonya, ada pesan masuk dari Baekhyun yang berisi, _dia sedang menuju ke atas._ Jongin menghirup udara dan melepaskannya perlahan, dia gugup, tangannya saja sampai berkeringat, semoga dia tidak salah menekan tutsnya nanti.

Terdengar suara pintu yang terbuka. Jongin semakin gugup. Jongin bisa mendengar Sehun yang menggerutu karena lampunya tidak bisa dinyalakan, dalam hati Jongin meminta maaf karena merusak lampu Sehun sementara.

Akhirnya Sehun memasuki tempat Jongin diam sedari tadi dengan lilin, piano dan bunganya.

"Hai Sehun." Sapa Jongin dengan senyumnya.

"Oh bagaimana bisa kau.." Sehun terkejut melihat Jongin disini. Bagaimana pun dekatnya, dia tidak pernah memberikan _password apartment_ nya pada Jongin.

"Sehun, kumohon jangan berkata apa pun dulu. Aku ingin kau mendengarkan ini, akan ku ceritakan semuanya padamu nanti."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Sehun, Jongin mulai menekan tuts-tuts pianonya dan bernyanyi

 _ **I remember all of the things that I thought I wanted to be  
So desperate to find a way out of my world and finally breath  
Right before my eyes I saw, my heart it came to life  
This ain't easy it's not meant to be  
Every story has it's scars**_

 ** _When the pain cuts you deep_**  
 ** _When the night keeps you from sleeping_**  
 ** _Just look and you will see_**  
 ** _That I will be your remedy_**  
 ** _When the world seems so cruel_**  
 ** _And your heart makes you feel like a fool_**  
 ** _I promise you will see_**  
 ** _That I will be, I will be your remedy_**

 _ **No river is too wide or too deep for me to swim to you**_  
 _ **Come whatever I'll be the shelter that won't let the rain come through**_  
 _ **Your love, it is my truth**_  
 _ **And I will always love you**_  
 _ **Love you**_

 _ **When the pain cuts you deep**_  
 _ **When the night keeps you from sleeping**_  
 _ **Just look and you will see**_  
 _ **That I will be your remedy**_  
 _ **When the world seems so cruel**_  
 _ **And your heart makes you feel like a fool**_  
 _ **I promise you will see**_  
 _ **That I will be, I will be your remedy**_

Sehun mendengarkan setiap kata yang dinyanyinkan Jongin, menikmati setiap nada yang dibuat Jongin. Sadar atau tidak air mata menetes karena merasa tersentuh. Selama ini memang tidak pernah ada yang membelanya saat dia dibilang berbeda. Dia tidak pernah merasakan suatu perlindungan, bahkan dari Baekhyun. Tapi sekarang dengan adanya Jongin dia merasa berharga dan diinginkan.

Jongin mengakhiri nyanyian dan permainan pianonya. Dengan cepat menghampiri Sehun dan menghapus air mata yang terlanjur menetes.

"Maafkan aku, aku terlalu sensitif." Sehun berkata sesenggukan sambil tersenyum canggung.

Jongin tersenyum, sungguh dia merindukan Sehun. Bisa memegangnya seperti ini menimbulkan perasaan lega dihatinya. Rasanya terbasuh sudah rindunya selama ini.

"Sudah jangan menangis. Aku menyiapkan makan malam untuk kita. Bukankah sudah lama kita tidak makan bersama?"

Sebenarnya makan bukanlah salah satu kebiasaan mereka, selain _cutting_ mereka juga mempunyai gangguan makan.

"Oh ku kira kau tidak menyukai makanan Jong."

Jongin tersenyum mendengar sindiran Sehun, "Itu aku yang dulu Sehunna."

Sambil berjalan ke ruang makan mereka bercanda seperti biasa, seperti dulu tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa.

Mereka makan dengan tenang, " Jadi Sehun, aku sudah berubah." Jongin berkata saat mereka menikmati pudding sebagai makanan penutup mereka.

"Lalu?" Sehun pura-pura tidak tahu.

"Kembalilah padaku Sehunna."

Sehun tertawa kencang, membuat Jongin bingung. "Kalau aku tidak mau menerimamu lagi mana mungkin sekarang aku masih makan disini bersamamu."

Jongin jadi tersenyum mendengarnya. Perjuangannya tidak percuma!

"Oh kita perlu mengabadikan ini Jong. Aku mandi dulu sebentar. Bisa tolong kau ambilkan polaroidku?" Sehun tiba-tiba beranjak dan sibuk mengambil handuk serta baju-bajunya lalu masuk ke kamar mandi.

"Dimana kamera Polaroidmu?" Jongin jadi ikut beranjak dan mencari kamera Sehun.

"Di laci sebelah kanan tempat tidurku Jong." Teriak Sehun dari dalam kamar mandi. Jongin pun memasuki kamar Sehun, "Laci sebelah kanan." Gumamnya. Dia menghampiri laci tersebut dan mengernyit bingung. "Laci tingkat pertama atau kedua?" Gumamnya lagi. Dari pada salah, akhirnya dia membuka laci pertama dan mengernyitkan dahinya lagi, dia melihat _cutter_ pemberiannya masih ada di laci Sehun. Bukankah kalau sudah berubah harusnya Sehun tidak menyimpannya lagi?

"Ketemu tidak Jong?" Sehun berteriak, sepertinya dia baru selesai mandi.

Jongin menutupnya kembali lalu membuka laci kedua, mengambil kamera Polaroid tersebut dan mengisinya.

"Ketemu tidak Jong?" Sehun bertanya lagi sambil memasuki kamarnya.

Jongin mendongak, "Ini sedang ku isi, sabar lah sebentar."

 _ **End**_

* * *

 _ **This Remedy from Adele really makes me cry**_

 _ **Just want to know, if you have a friends who do cutting please don't leave them.**_

 ** _they need help, not attention_**

 ** _they need love, not tears_**

 ** _cause like all people, they want to be normal_**


End file.
